1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for a fishing rod and in particular to a belt formed of a self-supportive resilient material for engaging the waist of the wearer and having removably mounted thereon means for coupling to and engaging the handle end of the fishing rod. The coupling device may be removed and another one fastened to the belt for a different type rod handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When fishing for large game fish it is helpful to be able to use both hands, one hand grasping the rod and the other hand operating the reel, in the process of bringing in the fish which has been hooked. Various harness designs have been disclosed which require straps and buckles for securing the harness about the waist, the shoulders of the torso. These harness designs require a substantial period for adjustment when the harness is first worn or later transferred between fishermen. Also, the harness becomes uncomfortable due to the constricting effect that the straps and buckles have around sections of the torso and abdomen which are continuously moving during the reeling process.
Geiger in U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,136 discloses a harness having an abdominal shield attached by means of a ball and socket movable coupling to a cup for receiving the handle end of the fishing rod. However, the abdominal shield requires a large and uncomfortable harness which engages the shoulders, torso and abdomen and which must be buckled in place to provide the required regidity. A more simplified harness is disclosed by Fischett, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,612, which includes a plastic or pliable abdominal section held in place by a belt and buckles attached thereto. The abdominal shield also includes a pivotted cup for retaining the handle end of the fishing rod therein. Haislip in U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,188 discloses a belt having a pivotted cup movably attached thereto for restraining the handle end of the fishing rod therein. Davis in U.S. Patent 3,782,613 discloses an integral base pad and cup made of a molded elasteomeric material for receiving the handle end of the fishing rod.
Other devices for holding fishing rods are disclosed by Vanus in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,721; Smedley et al in U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,596; and Hipwood in U.S. Pat. No. 1,174,319. Other references which disclose fishing rod holders include Bortz et al in U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,210 and Goss in U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,456.
Ullrich, Jr. discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,747 a back pack, for carrying scuba gear and the like, composed of a self-supporting resilient material having a curved surface shaped to the contour of the human back with appendages extending therefrom to engage the shoulders and the waist of the wearer. The large back pack unit runs longitudinal to the torso and thus is not readily adaptable for frontal mounting, such as that required for use in holding the handle end of a fishing rod.